Losing my Mind
by ForbiddenLeo
Summary: A mysterious new wu appears that has the ability to take away a persons memories! When Raimundo is affected, Chase comes in and convinces him that he belongs on the Heylin side. Will the others be able to save Rai? No pairings.
1. Miele Beam

**Time: After Raimundo became an apprentice, but before he became Shoku leader. So season 2 or 3.**

"Shen Gon Wu!" Dojo exclaimed, breaking the rare peace of the temple. He began to shake horribly and grew disgusting bumps all over the course of his flesh. The four dragons all looked at him grotesquely before throwing away their assorted chores. Omi rushed over holding the scroll tightly between his hands. It spread open as Dojo perched over it, squinting to read the ancient writing.

"The _Miele_ beam." Dojo explained, "Is an interesting wu indeed. It will only work every thousand years or so. Rather flaky device in my opinion. I told Dashi to set the battery life longer but_ noooo_ why would he listen to Dojo?" He pouted at the end and crossed his lanky little arms.

"Uh… Partner? Lets get back to the round up…" Clay said giving Dojo a monstrous pat on the back.

"Right, right. So the Miele beam...um… it…" Dojo spoke quietly and put his nose up close to the scroll. The normal moving picture never showed and instead all that the scroll showed was the name.

"What?" Raiumundo exclaimed, picking up the worn out piece of paper and shaking it roughly. "Is it broken?'

"Rai, I don't think it works like that…" Kimiko muttered, snatching the scroll away from Rai who was about to drop kick it. She rolled her eyes and laid it back down on the table. There was still no image on the scroll and she bit her lip, wondering why it was like that.

"Has this ever happened before?" Kimiko asked Dojo who shook his head.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out what happens when we get it." Rai remarked confidently.

"This is even!" Omi shouted over the confusion. The other three dragons looked down at him and snickered.

"What?" Omi replied, furrowing his brow and glaring up.

"Odd. It's odd." Rai shot back.

"What's odd?" The little yellow man asked.

"You" Rai chuckled as small amounts of steam escape from Omi's overlarge head.

The group left the temple and ventured out into the courtyard. Dojo took a deep breath before he expanded to his huge stature. The four young dragons hoisted themselves onto the snarling beast and away they went.

The four sailed away across the sky, the breeze slipping through their hair. They passed through an empty cloud and sailed over a boundless display of rustic mountains. The tops reached up high and the treeline barely touched the sky, splattering it with pushes and hints of green.

"Right!" Dojo shouted, making a sharp turn upwards.

"Left!" He spluttered, turning quickly around, knocking the monks off of their butts.

"That way!" The dragon cried, suddenly making a dip downwards. The four monks clinged tightly to his itchy scales.

"Dojo!" Raimundo echoed, his brown hair flying widely up into the sky and thrashing around across Dojo's back.

"Got it!" Dojo exclaimed as he shot through the sky. The wind whistled past his ears as he navigated through the timeless mountains.

Eventually he found his path and landed softly in an open clearing. The four young monks stumbled off of his back, swaying as they tried to get their balance. Kimiko's hair stuck straight up and Clay's had formed into small tufts. He swept off his classic hat and held it to his stomach, resisting the urge to vomit.

"Well let's not go through that again." Raimundo muttered, his face turning a sickly shade of green.

"And now we must search sideways and upside down for the wu!" Omi exclaimed as his face swelled with pride.

The three other monks just looked at him; the gears in their brain slowly began to spun.

"Search…high… and low." Kimiko corrected with a puzzled expression.

"That to!" Omi shouted as he scampered off and jumped into a tree.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all. But find that wu!" Dojo muttered while he frantically began to scratch his scales, rubbing the red wounds raw.

The three monks spread out and looked for the mysterious wu. They checked under bushes and pulled up trees. They sprawled through the grass and dug through little caverns.

"I found it!" Omi shouted happily. In his hand he held a small disc, no larger than a hockey puck, with black lines shooting up and down the sides over the tan background. A tiny hole burrowed itself in the center with a clear lens reflecting the blue sky up above.

"Oooh the _Miele_ beam." He cooed, rolling its smooth surface between his petite fingers. It shone slightly in the sunlight between his fingers.

"Looks expensive." Kimiko remarked, his eyes barely glazing over the small wu.

"Great. Great. You found the wu. Now can we please head back? I need some itch cream." The small gecko complained and his body began to swell down and return to its green hue.

He took another large breath and expanded to an immense size.

"Ugh," Raimundo whined. "Do we really have to go back on…?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with my back?" Dojo shot back with an offended look on his face.

"No. It's just shedding… and red… and itchy… and gross." He replied. However Raimundo swallowed his pride and jumped on top of the large dragon.

With a small burst of wind, Dojo was up in the air, at a slower pace but was still quite dangerous.

"Did anybody notice that Jack wasn't there today?" Kimiko asked over the noise of the sharp wind.

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Clay responded, chuckling until a shiver ran down Dojos back and threw him slightly in the air.

"Not. At. All." Kimiko said with a sadistic grin.

0-0-0

0-0-0

* * *

"Why?" Jack whined quietly. "We could have gotten that wu."

He stood there with his face powdered in white makeup and his black coat hung over his shoulders. A small whimpering curl formed on his lips. He hid behind a short tree, out of range of the wu and the monks. He stared up at the tree where the wu had been only minutes before.

"Because," An annoyed voice answered. "There is no need for me to obtain it. The monks will cause their own demise by their own stupidity."

Jack stood there, a confused look spread across his face.

"When the time comes, I'll be there to pick up the shambles of their mistakes." A frightening grin crept over a dark shadow which outlined the man's face.

"Whatever you say Chase." Jack said with a disappointed look on his face.

Chase young stood over the mountains and watched the four monks sailing over the distance. His eyes were focused on one individual and he followed the character under it disappeared over the horizon.

"Now will you please…" He hissed angrily. "Stay out of my way."

-0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh how I miss this show **** REVIEW!**

**Kind of short... but I don't really have a whole lot of passion for this story. I don't even had the plot planned out. NO PAIRINGS.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The creature

**Authors Note: Really? This is my most popular first chapter? I'm shocked. This is the only story that I DON'T have planned out, but it got the most reviews and hits. I'm not complaining, just shocked. I have no idea what to do with plot…so… I'm going to wing it! Check out my other stories!**

**I DON'T OWN XIALON SHOWDOWN.**

"Alright, are we ready to try this baby out?" Raimundo asked as he tossed the Miele Beam roughly between his two hands. It shook and vibrated slightly between tosses, as if something was alive inside of it.

"I'm still not sure if this is a very good decision…" Kimiko muttered, trying to be the voice of reason. Raimundo ignored her and continued to bounce the precious Wu around.

"Oiy! Raimundo!" Omi shouted as he jumped from across the courtyard, snagging away the Miele Beam from Raimundos careless grasp. "This is a veeeerry treasured wu. Therefore I will keep it in my very capable hands."

Raimundo rolled his eyes and turned to the other three. "Are we going to do this or what?"

"But what if it's dangerous?" Clay reasoned. "We don't wantcha to lose your head there partner…"

"It's fine." Raimundo shot back. "Besides, Dojo here said it only works every 10,000 years. So if we get it out of the way now, then we won't have to worry about any bad guys abusing it."

The other three looked stern as they tried to find a way to argue with Rai's logic.

"But… what if somebody gets hurt?" Kimiko asked quietly, picturing a dangerous wu with laser beams that cut Rai in half. She shuttered at the thought.

"We'll point the beam to the sky, just in case it's a physical wu." Raimundo answered confidently. "It's not big deal; we've all been hurt before. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kimiko bit her lip and nodded slightly, agreeing with Rai.

"Alright, but I would like to do the honors." Omi boasted proudly. He lifted the small device in the air and shouted "Miele Beam!"

There was a still moment of silence as nothing happened. Omi lowered the device down from over his head and casually began to flick it. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked curiously with a sad pout.

However within moments the small sphere began to creep open, a bright light shining from within the wu. It slowly lifted itself out of Omi's hand and levitated over the ground for a few moments.

The shining remained brilliant and blinding, capturing the attention of the monks and Dojo, who stood cowering behind a temple post, desperately clutching his fung doll for comfort.

A small circle of light ascended from the wooden wu. The casing quickly fell down to the ground, rolling in a small circle before stopping and turning dark.

The light soon faded and revealed a tiny creature, almost identical to a jellyfish.

It hovered slightly, with a transparent figure and a small head with little tentacles branching off. When the light completely faded it stayed there, floating in the wind and letting the breeze sweep its small arms through the air like billowing straw.

"Is that it?" Raimundo asked loudly, breaking through the tense silence.

As soon as he spoke the little Miele creature began to move and shake slightly. It casually floated over Omi, lingering over the top of his round head. It shifted up and down, about a foot over the yellow dome. The white creature turned a pale shade of blue and slunk away from Omi.

It then moved itself over the top of Clays head. One of its little arms accidently touched the top of Clay's hat, causing it to topple to the ground as if a gorilla had hit it.

"What in tarnation?" Clay boomed angrily as he bent over to pick up his cowboy hat. He dusted it off slightly before tossing it back on his head.

"Um guys. What is this thing?" Kimiko asked with a frightened tone.

The, now pale blue, creature was lingering over her black hair. It slowly began to turn a dark shade of pink. Kimiko let out a girly scream and attempted to swat the Miele creature away, as if it were a fly. While her hand missed, the small creature buzzed away, the pink fading rapidly away.

_Oh God_ Raimundo thought as the creature moved onto him. It floated above Raimundo, changing quickly into a bright red hue. The creature began to shake intensely and let out a small cry. The cry was high pitched and sounded like a dog whistle. Raimundo flinched having the scream so close to his ears.

"Uh…" Raimundo shouted over the small creature's noise, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

The creature began to wave its arms rapidly and the bubble-like head bounced up and down, only a few inches above Raimundos head. The bouncing became more and more rapid and soon the creature had turned completely into a blur of red.

_Huh. Why can't I remember what the Miele beam does?_ Dojo thought curiously as he saw the small creature. From behind his pole, he couldn't see much of the Miele creature, but a pit still formed in his stomach. It was either from the sandwich he ate for lunch or the creature.

_Why can't I remember?_ Dojo asked himself again.

The creature bobbed up and down, slowly descending on top of Raimundos brown hair.

"Uh… help?" Raimundo said quietly, his lips pinched together and his breath seemed to stop.

_I should be able to remember…_ Dojo thought solemnly. He reached his small hand up and scratched his chin.

The creature spread out its crimsons arms and gently draped them over Raimundos head. Small tentacles suctioned themselves to Raimundos hair and clinged to them tightly.

_Should…remember…_Dojo continued to think, the gears in his head moving slowly. Suddenly his mind began to turn and small beads of information infiltrated his mind. _Re..me…mber…_

"RAIMUNDO!" Dojo exclaimed, "Don't let that thing touch you!"

But it was already too late; the small Miele creature was clinging tightly to Raimundos head. Tendrils hung over the front of his face and also the nape of his neck.

"Get this thing off of me!" Raimundo shouted as he tried to pull the creature away from his head. His hands shot for the tentacles, but they had bonded with his skin and no matter how much he tugged, the creature held on tightly.

Omi leapt up at Raimundos head, placing his tiny feet on Raimundos broad shoulders. His yellow fingers gripped at the mushy creature's top. Yet every lunge at the body caused Omi's fingers to slip uselessly through the core of the red creature.

Raimundo let out a sharp scream as the tentacles began to pull at his skin, tightening the muscles in Raimundos face unintentionally.

He sunk to the ground, holding his head in his hands. His fingers clawed pathetically at the tentacles. Rai grunted a few times as a searing and intense pain formulated in his forehead. A white-hot burning strained his vision and paralyzed his body.

"Raimundo!" A voice shouted as the boy writhed in pain on the ground.

"Hold on partner!" Another voice rang through the air.

And suddenly there was pure silence. Raimundos chest heaved in and out, stretching his tight muscles against each other. In his head he heard a sharp ring. It echoed through his mind and cut off his thoughts and cries for help. His thoughts jumbled and he could feel his mind shattering.

_Get off of me! _Raimundo thought bitterly towards the creature.

A small buzzing filled his head and Raimundo let out another scream. He felt his mind shake and his thoughts collapse under the creature's weight.

_Urgh… No! This is my head! Get…out_ Raimundo pleaded with the Shen gong wu, which ignored his cries.

Another sharp jolt and Raimundos mind went blank. The painful torments ended and the storm inside Raimundos head slowly dissolved away.

Outside of Raimundos head, Rai was sprawled across the ground, his knees tightly hugging his chest and his hands locked to his ears. His mouth was open in a scream, even though no sound came out.

The creature released its grip from Raimundos head, slowly slinking away from the boy. Without warning, it suddenly rushed away towards the mountains.

"Catch that wu!" Omi shouted, pointing his hand at the Miele Beam creature which was escaping towards the mountains.

"No!" Kimiko shouted, holding Omi back. "We have to help Rai!"

She looked down at the teen, who was still conscious but was shaking terribly. Kimiko gently touched his arm, but the act toppled Rai over to his back.

"Rai?" She asked with concern.

His eyes shot open and brilliant green stared out, yet his eyes were hazed and shadows by something dark.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Authors Note: Keep on reviewing people! I really appreciate it!**


	3. I don't need you I need me

**Authors Note: Hey people! Yeah, I know it's been over a month since my last update and considering that my chapters aren't really that long… I'm sorry. I've got a few other stories which I have been procrastinating on which I'm sure pisses all my readers off. But oh well! Here's the new chapter! Probably another month or 2 until the next update- Life and School get in the way!**

**On a side note this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories so far… Hopefully this will tide you guys over for a while. In fact it is twice as long as my last chapter…**

**Oh and ignore sucky grammar. Thanks haha**

"Who the hell are you?" Rai stated sharply with his eyes glossy and grey rather then their normal bright green. There was a small dilation in his pupil and all curiosity had seemed to flee from his sight.

Kimiko stumbled for a second, a confused look shifting across her face. She just chuckled nervously, clicking her tongue weakly on the top of her mouth. "What are you talking about Rai?" She teased slightly, but as he looked at her she couldn't feel his gave, only an empty stare. Her throat swelled slightly and small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Silence overcame the courtyard as the monks all glanced around at each other, unsure of what was going on. Clay nervously rubbed his spurs on his boots together, grinding the small wheels against each other with a quiet creak. Omi shifted his stressed face towards the mountains where the little wu had lingered away with the wind. His little hands were eager to bolt out into the wilderness and unknown, after the small jellyfish creature. Yet he knew, maybe it was his tiger instincts, that something was wrong.

Rai just looked back at Kimiko, his mouth slightly gaped open with the air escaping his lungs. He looked down at his fingers which were threaded tightly through the grass. They were clenched tightly clawing at the dirt beneath the cool touch of plant. His butt was pressed to the ground, his legs and arms sprawled out in a peculiar eagle formation. Shifting his palm into the ground, Raimundo took off running.

His built frame shot up from the ground before Kimiko or the other monks had time to react. With in seconds he was standing with his feet cocked and ready, sprinting away from the monks. Little gusts of wind shot out from under his feet as the boy attempted to escape from his friends.

Fear told him to run. Something inside his head told him not to fight and Rai complied.

The soft cladding of his feet thumped across the ground, echoing around the empty courtyard. Grass fell weakly and defeated under his sandals, crushed as the boy gave his all into his sprint. His feet pounded, his breath was short already, and his mind was swirling and broken leaving shattered pieces littered around with every step he took.

"Wait up partner!" A voice shouted behind him, but Rai just kept on running. He felt a twinge in the back of the neck, his body wanting to stop and turn around to the voice. But he was lost, unsure of whom the strangers he was surrounded by were.

_Who are they?_ Raimundo thought solemnly as his legs pumped furiously under him. The twinge of burning invaded his thighs, but with it came a cool numbing sensation. Crisp air brushed against his face and Rai began to feel the icy sensation of night that was beginning to creep over the setting.

"Rai! Please stop joking around here!" The higher pitched voice called out to him again. The voices were getting closer. This time he couldn't resist, he felt his body slow down and his legs casually descend as he came to a stop. He felt his body twisting to turn around and see the three figures advancing towards him. The fear had run out.

A large lumped formed in his throat, dangling over his Adams apple before it plunged down into his stomach, causing it to knot and twist uncomfortably. A quick breath shot out from his mouth before he could stop anything.

"Raimundo!" He heard the voices cry out, almost in unison. The boy looked down, his hands tightly folded together into a fist, clenched so tightly that his knuckle began to turn a sickingly bright shade of white. His knees stood out slightly, the caps poking out of small cotton pants. Bowlegged feet stuck out at a staggered position, threatening any movement coming towards him.

"What's going on here? Raimundo, what's wrong?" The short one called out. His voice was condescending and something twitched inside of Raimundo. He knew that tone and he could hear it bounce around in his head, projecting off of the inner walls of his mind. Raimundo shook his head lightly, as if throwing the voice out of his ears, but it would not leave, yet he could not identify it. The words, the voice, they all seemed so distant and familiar at the same time.

"Slow down there partner…" The other boy spoke, a shady hat was propped over his eyes. His voice was calmer and cool but was confronted with a sharp Texan accent, drawing up images of a rampant waterfall being turned over a series of rapids of rocks. A few pants escaped Clays mouth and little particles of his breath floated in front of the darkening sky.

Raimundos breath caught in his throat as the trio approached him, but with an air of defense and caution. "Who," He started but found his throat tightening, swelling with uncertainty and doubt, "Who are you?"

The group in front of him froze, small bits of their breath also being sucked out of their unsuspecting mouths. They trio stared blankly at him, ones head cocked curiously to the side. Confusion distorted the scene.

"What? Rai come on." The girl said quickly, her voice pitched high in a teasing voice. She reached her shaking hand out to wag her finger at the confused boy, but could not do it. Her arms felt like bricks and she could not lift them. Even her delicate wrists hung loosely and uselessly at her side with a limp regret.

Another lapse of stillness engrossed the small group. Raimundo barely blinked, hardly feeling his eyelids drip across his clouded eyes. "Who. Are. You?" He asked again, his tongue lingered on every word, over pronouncing each for emphasis. A slight tone of annoyance was caught up in the line.

"If this is a joke you better stop it!" The girl shouted suddenly and her eyes began to tear up slightly. Water dabbed at the corner of her Japanese tilted eyes and hung there, refusing the slide down and display her weakness.

"I'm serious." Raimundo replied with an even tone, his voice neither wavered nor quacked, though he found his hands begin to shake and his body tremble like a rattle.

"It's not funny!" Her voice escalated and yelled, shrieking through the branches of a near tree, scaring away a flock of small birds. Their black bodies lifted high into the sky and soared away quickly, as if fearing for their lives.

Kimiko panted slightly, her chest heaved in tightly on her shirt as the first tear slipped out of her sight. "Stop it. This is a really stupid joke Rai." Her voice cracked, shooting up an octave in pitch and causing a small sob in the middle of the sentence. _You jerk. There's no way you forgot me…_

"Kim…" The cowboy soothed, his hat was tilted at an awkward angle, revealing his disproportionally small eyes. They peered out from underneath his brown hat, blue as the day that was fading away from them. "I don't think this one of Rai's jokes."

She let out another sob and the yellow boy who barely reached their height chewed his lip with a salty expression. "Why did is Raimundo doing this?" His eyes also swelled slightly with salty tears, but Omi held them in, sucking them back with all of his might. _There's no way Raimundo could ever forget me. How could somebody forget ME?_ Omi thought confidently, despite his shattered appearance.

"I think… It must've been the Wu." Clay whispered out, always the voice of reason. He pulled Kimiko close into his side as she let out a few tears into the crest of his shirt. With his other hand he pushed up the front of his hat and shone his tight eyes upon Raimundo.

Throughout this, Raimundo stood uselessly, unsure of whether he should make another dash or if he should stay and figure out what was going on. Of course, there was also the third option, to just break out his guns and fight. Normally that would his first response, to fight instead of flee or talk it out. But something seemed off. A little peck of curiosity pegged at his thoughts.

"Hey! Quit talking about me!" He shouted, drawing the attention back to him as the frail Asian girl withdrew her face from the cowboys tear stained shirt. She sniffled slightly; her nose was slightly red and swollen from sadness already. Her eyes were slightly red, but strength had recovered in her eyes.

"Calm down partner…" Clay cooed, easing himself towards Raimundo. He took a light step forward, but Raimundo retreated a step in response.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" For a split second the other monk's ears lit up, catching the tone of Raimundo and sensing his presence. Yes, that was his always defiant nature. "Who the hell are you? Don't make me ask again!" He cried out. And then it faded, replaced by an air of unknown authority that they had rarely seen Raimundo express.

Raimundos feet slide against the dirty landscape, parting the dirt through his sandaled toes to the sides. They staggered out once again and his knees sunk down farther, placing the pure balance and force of his body on his toes and balls of his feet. Tan arms outstretched and unclenched rapidly, opening into a straight formation where the fingers were clasped tightly together. He shifted his weight between his feet and a fierce look drew upon his face as his eyes narrowed and shot the other monks a harsh glance. It was a fighting stance which Raimundos body seemed to recognize better than Raimundos mind.

"We're your friends Rai." Kimiko spoke determinedly, the red departed from her eyes and she gestured slowly with her hands, "The other monks at the temple."

She refused to fight him. Not again. Not after Wuya drawing Raimundo to the Heylin side, she promised herself she would not draw her fist against her friends. A playful punch here and there, sure, she saw nothing wrong with that. But Kimiko would not return Raimundos stance and she didn't plan to.

Another quiet emptiness overthrew the young monks whose eyes were all focused tightly on Raimundo. His brow furrowed and little lines creased across his forehead. He shook his head softly, swinging it side to side in an anxious motion. Small cracks from his neck popped out in the silence.

"Temple? Friends? What are you talking about?" This time Raimundos voice shook slightly, and a sense of uncertainty spread over him. _I'm not part of any temple… These people must be crazy._ He thought bitterly, trying to dispose of the feeling that nagged at him from his chest. His heart pounded achingly through his shirt, but the feeling was pushed away.

"There's no way you forgot us. We are your friends Raimundo! Remember? Shen Gon Wu? Dojo? Master Fung? Even Jack Spicer…" Omi pleaded his eyes strongly set on Raimundo with a look of pure determination, but also one filled with betrayal and a sense of crushing. There was no way he would let Raimundo forget him- Or the others-Or the times that they shared and the memories that they made. He refused to ever let that happen.

"No. I don't." Raimundo said bluntly. Emptiness, hollow, he heard his thoughts revolve through his head, but that was all. No past, only the present lay inscribed in Raimundos mind.

"Think back." Clay reasoned, lowering his voice and tried to shove out Omi who was leaping up and down with a small amount of steam pouring out of his head. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Raimundo shot back. But inside of his head something clicked. The wires connected and small twinge began to tick in the corner of Raimundos mind. A little tapping repeatedly smashed into the corners of his brain, thrashing at the corner of his skull.

He carefully moved his tan hand up and pressed it against his temple, pushing his fingers into the caved in little spot. However he could still hear the steady thump of the beat in his head. Raimundos eyes squeezed shut in pain, blacking out the world and the rest of the noise except for the dull thud in his head.

"Please, just try." Kimiko begged, her eyes locked on the boy in front of her. There was a cold and damp feeling radiating from him, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. She held her breath for a moment as she saw him grasp for his head. She shook her head violently, trying to think how things had gotten this way. Only a few minute ago they had been joking around until they decided to try the Wu. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She cursed under breath several foul words that would have made even a sailor blush.

Raimundo feverously scratched the side of his head, trying to push the thud, which had evolved into a low buzzing sound, out of his head. He let out a small grunt and forced himself to ignore it and focus on the situation at hand.

Thump. Thump. Pulse. Pulse. Raimundos head throbbed, pushing him away from his thoughts. Yet Raimundo was stronger and fought against the ringing, overcoming it and returning to his mind.

_What I last remember? I don't know. I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast most days._ He thought over the noise. Raimundo hardly skimmed over the surface of his mind when it dawned on him how correct the characters in front of him were. _Weird, I should be able to at least remember my food._ He looked down slightly at his stomach, only to find that he was dressed in the same uniform as the three monks who stood looking hurt and confused in front of him. He chaffed at the ridiculous piece of clothing, with a horizontal belt sweeping across his waist. Instantly Raimundo decided that once he got the chance, he would destroy these robes.

_Whoa, off topic_ He murmured to himself as he forced himself to refocus his mind. _Remember. I've got to remember. What am I supposed to remember anyways? Something I guess. Anything would do at this point. _

"What's he doing?" A whiny voice whispered through the silence. A dull thwack was heard as the girl shushed the cheese ball with her fist. So much for not hurting her friends…

_Something. Honestly, anything would do to satisfy these creeps._ Raimundo thought stubbornly. Yet he found his mind cloudy and misted over with a sense of absence. It was nothing but the landscape of a desert, with sand fogging over the sky and sand dunes raging across the surface.

"Thinking… You should try it some time." The girl muttered back in a hushed voice, but Raimundo could still hear her say it. The voice swarmed into his head, disrupting his thoughts and pulling him away.

_These… people. They claim that I'm their friend. Why can't I remember them? They must be crazy. There's no way that I'm the crazy one._

"That's about as rude as my Aunt Betsy when she wants to get to the front of the barbeque." Clay chuckled out, trying to lighten the tense situation that the monks had unfortunately found them selves in. Neither Kimiko nor Omi looked amused, both had their lips pursed and were staring thoughtfully at Raimundo, who had gone stone quiet.

_There's no way I'm crazy_ Raimundo repeated in his head. _I'm not crazy. I'm not. I swear to God that I, I…. Me? Wait a second… who… am I? _

That's when the pounding increased. A small man inside of Raimundos head had taken out a jackhammer and began to shake the thoughts around in Raimundos head, scrambling them like Sunday morning breakfast eggs. Instinctively, Raimundos hands shot up to his head, squeezing the sides together to keep his brains from leaking out.

A small grunt pressed through the lips of the Brazilian boy, who had sunk down once again to his knees. A little whine followed as his fingers dug through the leafy brown hair and tore at his skull.

_Thump_

_Who am I?_

_ThumpThumpThump_

"Are you alright Raimundo?" A voice shouted, but its tone was jumbled and mashed together, blurring the words and hazing them together in a stream of fear.

_Yes. Raimundo. That's me. _

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump_

_Raimundo. Pederosa. That's who I am._

_But… What else?_

His ears pounded and his voice muffled in his throat as the thumping increased.

"Nothing." He said out loud, his voice cracking in the center and splitting his word. A sick tone of disappointed was caught in his voice.

"What?" Omi questioned, having forgotten what Raimundo was trying to accomplish. He stared sadly at his friend, who was suffering yet Omi could do nothing to help him. Helpless and stupid were not feelings Omi wanted to be accustomed to.

"I can't remember. Anything." Raimundo chocked out with a blank expression, too stunned to react.

"It's… It's okay Rai. We'll help you remember. We'll find a way." Kimiko said softly, almost refusing to believe her ears at what Raimundo had said. She would find a way, even if she had to stay long nights in the scroll room-Even if she had to rip apart every Shen Gon Wu and tear up every phony little Alzheimer's memory medication. She would find his memories, she swore right then and there.

"You'll… help me?" Raimundo muttered, almost confused at first. However, it then turned into sharp anger where he shot his tilted head up and glared at Kimiko. "Help? I don't need your help. I don't need any of your help." He bit his tongue slightly, secretly cursing his own stubbornness and darkness that lay inside of him.

"Yes you do. We are your friends. It is our duty." Kimiko replied, seemingly unhurt by Raimundos harsh rebuttal.

"Worry not, Raimundo, I shall help you find your way. After all, would you not like to learn life from a most magnificent teacher such as myself?" Omi boasted, his chest and pride swelling. Yet inside the little monk was crushed and defeated, unsure of how anything was going to progress. What could he do? He kept asking himself that, over and over.

"I'll repeat myself: I do not need your help." Raimundo shouted at the monks. _This is my problem. I will find myself on my own; I do not need the assistance of some freaky strangers dressed to the high heavens in wacko robes._ _Besides, I always do the hard things on my own… the hard things… like what? Shit, I need to remember. What the hell happened to me?_

"You may not know it now Raimundo, but you are our friend and we will not let you do this alone!" Kimiko cried back, her hands shot up in the air. "We are the only ones who can help you with this!"

"I am perfectly capable of helping myself." Raimundo replied, his eyes narrowing and his tone deepening. _I do not trust these people. My past is my business. I do not care if they may know something, I do not trust them._ He thought determinedly and harshly. Inside he felt weak however, but there existed a strange darkness that began to grow in him at that moment.

"Not in this condition you aren't. Just come back to the temple and we'll see what Master Fung thinks of this situation." Clay reasoned, refusing to be overcome by Raimundos refusal.

The sun began to set behind the horizon behind the temple. Brilliant rays stuck out, vibrating colors of pinks and blue shot out everywhere, engrossing the scenery. The spectacular sight, however, went unnoticed as a small gust of wind drifted between the group of monks. With the wind came a quiet whistle that rang through the leaves and sturdy branches of the trees which dwelled in the back of the temple.

Time seemed to slow down and pause as moments that felt like awkward centuries passed between the small group. Finally, the ill silence was broken.

"Tell me." Raimundo said softly. "Tell me everything. Right here, right now or I will leave and not look back." He threatened angrily. He was tempted to come into the temple with them but something held him back, a hostile feeling towards the temple drew from a feeling in his mind.

"Now? Here? Geez that'll be longer than trying to grease a pig on Thanksgiving..." Clay responded with his ever confusing sayings. He was the countrified version of Master Fung.

"You have a minute or I leave." Raimundo said, not wanting to take any chances with the strangers. _Tick Tock… Let's see what you guys got._

"Allow me." Omi interrupted Clay who had begun to scratch his head from under his hat nervously. "We are dragons-in-training at this Xialon Temple. I am Omi, dragon of water. I am most brave and the strongest. The female is Kimiko, dragon of fire. This is Clay, dragon of earth. And you are Raimundo, dragon of wind. The four of us, accompanied by our little friend dragon, Dojo, travel over the world collecting magical objects called Shen Gon Wu and protect them from the evil clutches of the Heylin side."

Omi's chest heaved slightly, having said his entire summary in one short breath. A goofy grin, looking for admiration and praise was spread across his entire face.

"Yep, you guys are crazy. I'm out." Raimundo said after a second of staring and trying to comprehend Omi's fast and rampant tongue. Omi's smile immediately collapsed, fallen and shattered with disappointment.

"No, no, no Raimundo. You can't leave. Here let me explain it…" Kimiko retorted quickly as Raimundo turned away, his back now facing the monks. "You see-"

"Nope, sorry." Raimundo interrupted. His voice cut loudly over Kimiko's with a sharp edge. "One time group use. Not valid in Puerto Rico or anywhere outside of the continental United States. Or wherever the hell we are.'

"What? Just give me a second to explain." Kimiko pleaded, confused and angry, having a thousand different emotions flash through her. She was worried about Raimundo because, he obviously has just lost his mind. She was frustrated at herself for letting him even use the wu in the first place. She was angry at him for how he was acting, not letting them help or trusting them. She was confused by what he had just said. It was like all the emotions from PMS on a rapid cycle in a clothes washer.

"I'm pretty sure that anyway you rephrase that gibberish, it will still sound like you just slammed your head on a keyboard." Raimundo said back. He took a few steps away from the group, crunching several innocent leaves and twigs under his frustrated foot steps.

"But it's true!" Omi cried out, slightly offended but more worried about his friend. Only a few feet away, yet Omi could not recognize the boy whom he had played so many games with it, laughed with so many times. Instead he just saw a stubborn little toddler who refused to let the great Omi enlighten him.

"I'm not staying in Crazy Ville. No room for this Raimundo." Raimundo replied as he began to walk away, several more steps and the distance between him and the other monks grew.

"You think we're just going to let you leave? Sorry partner but this is one roundup we aren't going to let you walk away from." Clay shouted, his voice booming over the courtyard. _We can't let you go Raimundo. Not again. Especially not like this, you don't know anything about yourself right now. What in tar nation are you thinking right now?_

The thing was, right now, Raimundo wasn't really thinking. His main goal was to go with his gut instinct and follow his common sense: Get the hell out of psycho monk territory. The worry about his memory condition had temporarily taken a backseat, as many things do when one has a one-track mind such as Raimundo.

"Not really up to you." Raimundo said as he began to sprint towards the white painted fence which enclosed the courtyard.

"Seismic Kick-Earth!" Clay exclaimed, smashing his foot into the ground. A small gap began to crease in the dirt grass yard. Soon it grew and expanded, creating a massive crack which sucked in a large amount of dirt. The crack zig-zagged towards the running figure of Rai with rapid speed and dexterity. It swerved around a massive tree and dodged several small boulders, even consumed a few as they tumbled down into the dirty and bottomless pit. Small specks of earth and rubble began to rise up into the air, clouding the space and creating a disgusting fog that surrounded the entire courtyard. A small gust of wind was unleashed from Rai and the dirty air was pushed backwards, engulfing the monks in a coughing fit as well blindness.

As the dust settled and feel desperately to the ground, Raimundo was no where to be seen near the temple.


	4. Telling Myself

**Authors note: UGH. This is the only story I do not have completely planned out. Which is why I have been dreading writing it. So that's my excuse as to why it's taking 9 months to update. I'm really, really sorry. I'm just not used to this and… I have no idea what to do with this story. But I'll try. Review! I need motivation!**

Rai swiftly cleared the temple walls, jumping over the white marble and sprinting out in the forested mountains. His feet pounded against the ground and every step left questions in his mind. _Where am I? What's going on?_ And through the rampaging thoughts, Rai couldn't help but be drawn to what the little bald monk had said.

"_The four of us, accompanied by our little friend dragon, Dojo, travel over the world collecting magical objects called Shen Gon Wu and protect them from the evil clutches of the Heylin side_."

_It was ridiculous. It was crazy._ Raimundo told himself over and over, dismissing the very idea of Shen Gong Wu. But he still found himself subtly mouthing the words and felt how naturally they rolled off of his tongue. Every time he said it, varying images flooded into his mind. A spiky lightning piece of wood lingered in his thoughts, and instantly Raimundo knew its name- _Thorn of Thunderbolt._ Another image appeared, this time of a small golden coin with intricate engravings- _Mantis Flip Coin._

Raimundo stopped, slamming his heels in the ground. He shook his head, trying to force the very idea of the midget being right out of his head. The thoughts burned and Raimundo kept trying to convince himself that they weren't real. They were coincidences, the objects weren't real and neither was that ridiculous story.

But something was pulling on his heart, dragging it down every time he said they were crazy. His stomach fell to a pit and the boy suddenly felt like throwing up, ridding himself of any confusion. Raimundo knew that wouldn't help, but the emotions were building and he needed to release them. That was unfortunate for the tree next to him as Raimundo clenched his fist and swung it harshly at the tree. The bark split and the tree began to crack in the middle and it tumbled backwards. Raimundo grunted under his breath angrily.

He heaved out, his white breath staining the cool night air. He turned and head butted a tree, but instead of retracting he left his head there, resting against the rough bark.

"I should go back…" Raimundo mumbled out, his forehead resting against the stiff tree trunk. His eyes drifted over to the dull lights of the temple which shone meagerly in the distance. They didn't draw him in; they simply looked comforting and warmer than the icy night breeze. But that wasn't why he wanted to return._ I'm not going to be able to figure this out on my own. I'm not strong enough for that. _ He squished his eyes again, succumbing the silky dark feeling it brought. _They know something. And I need to know, to know something or anything. No mater how crazy it may sound. _

_ "_Are you sure about that?" A voice called out to him. Raimundo whipped around, his fists reflexively cocked. He searched for the source of the voice and eyes gravitated to a broad figure standing the shadow of a tree.

Raimundo stayed silent to the question, but he felt the mans overwhelming presence. The raw force of his power seemed to push Raimundo back and soon his spine crawled up against the edge of the bark of the tree.

"Everything they said, it just seems so…" The figure paused and stepped forward slightly into the light. "Ridiculous."

Raimundo stared at figure but for some reason the figure reeked of familiarity. Long hair cascaded down the man's back, but his entire body was filled with armor. His shoulders spiked up and his arms were layered with metal plates. But his eyes were what Raimundo was drawn to. They were deep yellow slits, piercing and intense and they alone seemed to emit more presence than his entire stature. The narrow pupils stared down Rai, who shivered from looking into their pits for too long.

"Yet," The figure continued with a malicious voice, "It seems so real, so true. Doesn't it?"

Raimundo felt his eyes narrow, feeling a cautious approach towards the man. He gnawed the inside of lip and his eyes darted around the sides, searching for any escape.

"Doesn't it?" The man repeated with a forceful strict tone. The abruptness shocked Rai who would have stumbled farther backwards had there not been a tree already in place. Raimundo let out a stiff nod, finally responding to the man's question.

The man took another step forward, revealing himself in the moonlight. But the moment his foot came closer to Rai, the young boy darted away.

Raimundo pumped his legs and felt sweat drip down from his messy brown hair. _Damn, I'm getting really sick of running._ He thought as he darted between trees and thickets of fat, overgrown bushes. He turned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the man he left behind. Yet there was not a soul left in the clearing. Confused, Raimundo turned his head forward, regaining his focus. But suddenly, the man was right in front of him again.

"Honestly, is your solution to just always run away?" The man asked harshly. Raimundo slammed on his brakes, preparing to go the opposite way.

But once again, the man and his shadow vanished from their original spot and suddenly appeared right in front of Raimundo, literally causing Rai to crash into the steel plated chest.

"The Raimundo I remember was stronger than that." At that Raimundo stopped and glared at the man. Raimundos' eyes evolved, growing a sharp and piercing emerald.

There was harshness and an anger to his eyes that was rarely seen. His deep green clashed against the man's powerful yellow. There was a moment of silence where a spark flew between the men. Finally, the elder man let out a wicked smile, bearing sharp teeth on the corners.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked sharply. Inside him, there was some foreign hostility that he couldn't place towards the man. Anger, resentment, but somewhere he felt respect. Mixed in with the animosity he found a sense of respect of power that the figure held.

"I think you know that." The man said.

"No. I don't." Raimundos eyes fled to the corner of the ground briefly. He was ashamed of his weakness, scared to admit and say the words. "I don't remember."

"I know you don't." The man replied without missing a beat. Raimundo looked up, confused.

"Then how can you expect me to answer?" Raimundo snapped back, frustrated by the man's unusual calmness.

"Because I expect you to figure it out." The man said back, maintaining his composure but with an added hint of anger.

"How?"

"Try remembering." The man replied in a condescending tone.

"I have tried." Raimundo shot back, anger building at the man and at himself.

"Really? Because so far your attempt at 'trying' just looks like you're running away. Running away from the monks and running away from me. You are no coward Raimundo. You will never find anything if you sprint away like a wind gust. The eye of the storm of a tornado, _that's_ where you find your find your answers. If you want to run, run into the problem, not away!" The man shouted, finally shedding his cool and instead lecturing in a forceful tone.

This shocked Raimundo. Away went the masqueraded composure and away went the short responses. Rai stared at the man. He saw no answers in the man's face. He wasn't going to just give them to him. He wasn't willing to spill out a story like the monks at the temple were. Raimundo wanted these answers; it was the only thing that would satisfy him right now. _But I don't want them handed to me on a silver platter. They are MY answers and damn straight I'm going to find them._

Rai's brow sunk down as he drew a sharp breath of silence and backed away from the man. _How the hell am I supposed to remember? A man like this shouldn't really be that hard to forget… Hair like a woman's, armor like a tank, fangs like a dragon. Wait a dragon? Do dragons even have fangs? I think all of their teeth are pretty dangerous, so I guess they are all fangs… Focus Rai!_

_ Dragon. Why did I think of that…Why a dragon? Why not an elephant or a saber tooth monkey?_

Rai peeked open one eye and suddenly he saw it. Shorter than a strike of lightning, the mans figure rapidly shifted into a dragon. A demanding snout protruded and black and olive green markings covered the beast, striking away any instance of human skin. Saliva foamed at the lower lip and spikes shot over the back of the beast. It was truly a dragon. Yet the eyes stayed their same piercing yellow.

And just as quickly as he saw the dragon, one blink, and it was a man again.

Raimundo gasped a little, knowing it was all in his mind. The man just continued to stare down at him, as if nothing had happened. _Okay, okay, now I've got hallucinations on top of being forgetful. Good combination. _Raimundo sighed, feeling frustration at his own distracting sarcastic thoughts. _But it was real. Not now, no, that was just my imagination. But I've seen that form of a dragon before. _

He tried to let his mind drift off, back to a time when reality was not forgotten. There was a picture of him, sprinting on the edge of a grassy cliff. There were fuzzy figures surrounding him, but Rai ignored them, focused on the blurry person in front of him. He saw the outline of the man's back form, recognizing it now as the man standing in front of him currently. Rai squished his eyes, trying to focus in on any detail of the person, but the scene just seemed to repeat itself. Raimundo chasing after the man, for whatever reason. _Chasing…_

"Chase." Raimundo murmured. It tasted sour, but familiar on his tongue. He looked up at the man who gave a sly nod, the edges of his lips scooting up. "But why do I remember now?" Raimundo asked with a sense of pride, mixed oddly with confusion.

"It's not remembering, it's knowing." The man responded, resorting back to the cryptic responses.

"If it's just as simple as knowing, why couldn't you just tell me?" Raimundo asked. He knew his own reason for not wanting to be simply asking. Rai was stubborn and determined; he remembered that much of his own character.

"Because, you're more than capable of finding out the answers for yourself. You aren't so weak that you need other people to tell you things. I know your strength and I value that. Those monks can explain things a thousand times over, but it will make no difference unless you have the power to figure things out for yourself. And believe you do." Chase replied, giving an actual answer this time.

Raimundo nodded. Chase's answer was quite similar to the one that Raimundo had come up with by himself.

Rai looked up at Chase. "I need to remember. What do I do now?"

**Authors note: REVIEW. I'll try, I really will to get faster chapters. It takes about 2 hours to write… but 9 months to send out? I'm sorry! And on top of that, this chapter is short. But the more you review the faster I will try to put them out**!


	5. No One is Purely Good

**Authors Note: OH HEY. NICE TO SEE YOU TOO. Uh… Yeah. Short chapter. I didn't feel like writing it and not much happened. So just bear through it! I'll try to get the next chapter up within the month**

**0-0-0**

0-0

It was grand. Not in the pomp and circumstance way, where streamers rolled down from the streamers and the walls were lined with joy and alcohol. No, it was grand in its stature. The sheer size was intimidating, but the darkened exterior did nothing but intensify the raw nature of the building. Almost a castle, but it lacked the prestigious sheen. Rather it had a dark, foreboding feel with no sense of welcoming. Yet despite the dark, looming sense of the building, Rai followed Chase into the building. His ears were buzzing with the sound of pure silence. His legs burned, telling him to run. Everything felt so familiar, yet his body pounded with every step and his heart screeched at him to escape, to flee, to call for back up. But Rai just shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. _I need this_ he thought solemnly. _I need to find out the answers. And this man seems to know a damn lot more about me than those trippy children did._

Chase was talking, rambling on about rooms and hallways, where traps were set and where it was safe to walk. But eventually the dark man faded into silence until Rai let out a small gasp, pointing his finger at a cat figure which loomed in the shadows. Its tail curled around a column and it's piercing golden eyes hovering over Raimundo. Rai had no other urge than to punch the feline, but once again he ignored his instincts, finding his body to be more confusing than the blank canvas of his mind.

Rai looked up, expecting Chase to explain what an endangered species cat was doing, completely unchained yet somewhat tamed, slinking around the back corner of the room. Yet Chase just stared at him, gently tapping his forehead with his finger. _Remember. That's right. I've just got to remember. No better place to start than with a cat. _

Rai continued to just stare at the cat, not sure what he was actually looking for. Suddenly his eyes glanced over the shadow of the animal; it was standing- Standing tall with the markings of some primal weapon in its grasp. Two feet of the shadow were firmly planted against the ground and somehow the shadow did not match the four legged maker of the feline. Yet they seemed to give off the same air of danger. "That's right, that cat, it's a person." Chase just nodded and continued to walk on.

Yet Raimundo did not move. Images were floating through his head burning pictures into his mind. _Yes, people. The cats are people. That happened to…uh..._ Raimundo blanked and his hands shot up to his head which began to form a dull ache. A flash of an image, for no more than a split second appeared; A small cat with glowing dots and bright yellow fur with a fondness of being scratched behind the ears- A tiny cat with a head to large for his figure. The urge to find this cat, to protect this cat was overwhelming. Raimundo almost began to sink down to his knees had Chase not caught him by the arm and held him up.

"What did you remember?" Chase asked urgently. Rai's brow furrowed as he tried to think back to the image, but just as quickly as it had come it faded away.

"Nothing," Raimundo said, brushing his hand with his hair and regaining his composure. He couldn't admit that, just like that, the image left him. Chase stared at the young boy but chose to let it slide.

"I want to show you something" Chase said as he began to lead Rai down a winding hallway. Eventually the pair stumbled into a small closet, where instead of clothes, maces and daggers and swords hung from the wall. Chase pointed to a blue piece of fabric draped over a hook. "Name it."

"Third arm sash." Rai said without an ounce of hesitation. He stood there for a moment, confused. It came out so familiar that he barely even realized he said it.

Chase nodded and pointed to another, it was sharp and small, bronze with tinges from being held with sweat palms and a deep crimson circle flooded the middle. "Falcons eye." Rai responded rapidly.

"So, your memories are not gone then?" Chase asked coyly. But Raimundo just shook his head. "I remember the names, what they do, but past that… what they are, how they got here, I can't understand."

"Ah so at least you can remember details. It is details that make up peoples characters rather than the bigger picture. Our roots, our family, our appearance, our words, those are the details that make us who we are."

Rai gave Chase a strange look but nodded slightly. _Oh great, this man has been swimming too deep into the fountain of psychological mumbo jumbo. Just like Fung. _

_ Fung? What's a Fung? Like a Fungus? Huh, wonder why I thought I mushroom was deep and philosophical._

"Then could you at least fill me in on the bigger picture?" Raimundo asked. He didn't want answers, just a better understanding. A few words, a few facts just to calm his mind that this all wasn't crazy.

Chase nodded. "Very well. Nothing but a brief overview. These aren't your memories, but they are a part of your story."

_Well if we're telling stories I'll be Harry Potter or Edward Cullen please… Yeah, sure brain, make me capable of remembering these series and not my own damn situation. Way to go._

And so Chase dove into the history of Shen Gon wu- Of the creation of these objects by a man named Dashi, of the true power of these tiny vessels, of the strife between Heylin and xialon. At that Raimundo stopped him; the rest seemed too much like a history lesson. But he needed to know more about Xialon or Heylin.

"Like Good and Evil?" Raimundo asked, with all the naivety his tone would muster.

Chase shook his head dimly. "Those are the two sides, but understand, nobody is ever good. Nobody is ever evil in its purest form. Ever the best of men have their faults and even the worst of men have their proudest moments."

"But those are the two, the only two sides?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes. Each man must choose his path on those two sides." Chase answered solemnly.

Raimundo paused, trying to find the words.

"Let me ask you this," Chase questioned, leaning up against a wall and interrupting Raimundos thoughts, "what side do you think that I am on?"

_Well judging from your dark lair, your dark hair, your dismal cats, your lack of friends and happiness and joy in the air, I'd probably say you swing for the bad team._

"Heylin." Raimundo responded.

"Now what about you? Think back; think of whatever nature of your spirit you can. What about you?"

Raimundo felt the word xialon on his lips. Xialon warriors. Xialon temple. Xialon robes. But something held him back, stinging that word on his tongue. A red headed witch flashed into his mind. The feeling of jealously, of hatred, of rage towards people he couldn't quite place. A small brown bean. He felt acting, faking on the outside rage yet knew inside he enjoyed every moment, savored every second of the cruelty. How strong all those emotions seemed, so much stronger than the taste of xialon.

"…Heylin" Raimundo said after an extended pause. It felt wrong and sour, but at the same time it felt like owning up to all of those emotions which flooded through him.

"Ah, that is wrong you see. You are xialon. Hence why you were at the xialon temple when you regained consciousness." Chase said.

"Do you see what I mean when I say no man is purely good or solely evil? Remember that." Chase said placing a hand gently on Rai's shoulder. The young brunette flinched back.

"Then, then, I should be back there! They were right! If I'm Xialon and you're Heylin… I should go back." Raimundo bumbled out, far more unsure of what to believe.

"It is not that simple to decide what side you are on. But first, you must get your memories back within the week." Chase said.

"Within the week? Why? And the kids…er, monks at the temple can help me. I don't need your help!" Raimundo shouted. His heart began to pound against his chest. His body was right, his instincts were right, he didn't belong here. He wanted to remember, but he didn't want to remember and then find himself on the wrong side.

"The Miele Beam shen gon wu is a dangerous thing. It absorbs the memories and then feeds off of them until it dies again and resumes its dormant state in the wu." Chase explained.

"Feeds off of them?"

"Yes. Unless we can recall your memories within the week, they will be gone for good."

"The monks will help me. You said it yourself, I'm xialon! I belong with them!"

"Just because you have a good nature does not mean you belong to them." Chase shouted. "Besides those bumbling fools could scour the globe searching for that creature and fail to find it in time. You know it to be true; you've seen those children with your own eyes. They are nothing if not clueless."

Raimundo paused, thinking back to the group he first encountered. The cowboy, the midget, and the girl. They didn't scream of intelligence or having any idea of where to begin the search for his memories. Raimundo bit his lip nervously and looked up at Chase.

"I'm going to help you get your memories back…. All of them." Chase said with a fierce determination in his eyes.

0-0-

0-0-0

0-0

**Authors note: Next Chapter will blow your pants off so feel free to read it in your underwear…. Once I write it that is**


	6. Forgotten Also

**Authors Note: Not really too much to say… I hope you all enjoy! It's a short quick chapter, but I'd rather just get it out than spend another 7 months sitting around doing nothing.**

-0-0-

-0-0-

0-0-0

_"I'm going to help you get your memories back…. All of them." Chase said with a fierce determination in his eyes._

0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0-0

"It's going to FEED off of his memories?" Clay shouted. He and the other monks stood brooding over a rotting scroll that was coated in a thick layer of dust, dirt, and dried blood. Dojo had found the scroll buried under a pile of gardening techniques that dated back to the first century. After Rai had left, the crew had spent their entire night digging through piles to find the wu information.

"Why on earth would Dashi ever make a wu like that?" Kimiko exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. She was ready to lunge for the scroll and tear it into shreds.

Dojo looked up, his nose still slammed into the scroll with petite reading glasses dotting his face. "Imagine how powerless and useless your enemy would be if they couldn't even remember who they were…"

"Like a chicken with its foot cut off." Omi replied. Clay shook his head.

"I think you mean head." Clay corrected, Omi just nodded and muttered a small thank you.

"While that is true Dojo," Master Fung said as he entered on the scene, "It has been said that Dashi created it in order to save his friend, Chase Young."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"In an attempt to return Chase to the side of good, Dashi planned to use the Miele Beam to make him forget the memories and return to the xialon side. Unfortunately, it didn't work as Chase sought to regain his own memories and still returned to the Heylin side."

"How did he get his memories back?" Omi questioned eagerly.

Master Fung gently shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure of that, young monk. I believe he found the wu and absorbed his memories back. But it was only meant to be used once, hence why it can only be used every 10,000 years."

"Then, Dojo, you can find the wu right?" Kimiko hoisted the little dragon up and looked him the eyes with so much hope.

The dragon squirmed slightly and fidgeted in her hands. He nodded slowly. "I should be able to find it." He didn't sound confident, but it was enough to win over the monks who immediately shot down the vault, gathered wu, and prepared themselves for the hunting journey.

0-0-0

0-0-0-

0-0-0

She sat pressed against the cold tile with her hands wrapped tightly around her swollen stomach. She was a beautiful woman, really. Not with a supermodel physic or a face crafted from the a Gods' chisel, but with delicate features and soft cheek bones with only emphasized the soft curve of her almond eyes, framed by arching brown brows that bore a patient face. She was no more than twenty, her face was pure and worth nothing else than the words of adorable.

"I can't do this," The woman muttered quietly. Raimundo heard her voice echo in his mind. Her hazel eyes were streaming with salty tears which spilled down her ivory skin. Shaky hands grasped her belly and held it close to her, in pure fear to let go. The curves were already starting to form and she could feel the mass of the child growing inside of her.

A voice muttered in the background, it sounded angry. Raimundo could feel the intensity in his dream heighten. The woman's bones hardened and Rai could see the fear rush and ripple down her skin, yet her expression held tight, despite the tears.

She inhaled sharp deep breaths and Raimundo wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, to hold her hand and wipe the salted tears from her eyes. Her eyes lingered around the room and she spoke softly, murmuring words of a child, an heir, a dragon, of love and of hate.

The room became hazy, cast over by a fog and Raimundo could no longer hear her voice, and eventually her figure faded away into a dark picture.

Raimundo shot up, his breathing heavy. He found himself coiled in between two sheets, one slightly soaked with sweat and fear. His head scanned the room, the faint memory of the woman still lurking in the corner of his mind.

This was her room. This was the room he saw her in. Raimundo shook slightly, trying to gather himself mentally.

His breath was still heavy and weighed down his tongue. The boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and pressed his hand to the side of his head. Slowly the dream was fading. He couldn't even remember her face anymore.

"Just a dream…" Raimundo muttered out to himself, struggling to see any connection to the woman and the monks at the temple. He was certain he had never seen her before, but still the hue of her flesh and tears pulled on the strings of his heart.

0-0-0-0

0-0-0-

0-0-0

Raimundo stumbled out of the room, quickly getting dressed in a pair of basic trousers and a top that he found laying on the edge of his bed. He held tight to his xialon robes as a feeling of confusion surrounded them, particularly on the fabric laced in blue that held as a sash. _Apprentice_-The word immediately shot into his mind and it had a sour taste to it. He left the robes crumpled on the black stone tiles of the room.

Rai wandered through the hallways briefly before entering a grand hall with windows that shone no light through, but still gazed out across lucid scenery down below. Chase was waiting for him in the center of the room.

"I was just about to come get you." Chase remarked to Rai. He tossed a small bag, full of little slivers of food in the younger boys' direction that caught it without thinking.

"Are we leaving?" Rai asked as he riffled through the bag and gnawed on the edge of a piece of bread.

"Yes, we can't waste any time with a wu this dangerous." Chase replied and gestured for Rai to follow him to the exit.

Raimundo gingerly followed, still shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. He still didn't fully understand why Chase was doing this. From what had happened, Raimundo understood only that they were on opposite sides. Good and Evil. Xialon and Heylin. Or whatever those two sides really were.

"How do you know where the wu is at?' Raimundo asked cautiously. Chases eyes immediately turned hazy, thinking back to days past. He remembered the time where he couldn't remember anything, where the wu had been used on him- That feeling of blank forgotten days that filled his heart. He wandered uselessly through bushes and thickets, clinging to the man named Dashi who tried to steer him away from the seeking out the wu and his memories. That only made Chase search harder. He combed through every thicket, and just at the weeks end he found the wu, huddled at the edge of the swamp. He felt drawn to it; it was a strange connection for right at the end of the week that was when Chase began to feel it. He could sense the wu's presence as it started to finish digesting the last of his memories.

But he couldn't wait until the weeks end to find Raimundos memories.

"It has a strange signature." Chase responded. "It gives off the same energy that you do."

Raimundo simply nodded, not fully understanding but was far too exhausted to try to.

0-0-

0-0-0

0-0-0

Dojo soared through the sky, trying to hone in on the used wu scent. Kimiko was nervously digging her heels into the dragon's side scales, and the spurs on Clay's cowboy boots didn't help either. "Will you two calm down up there?" Dojo remarked. "I'll find it when I find it."

"Yeah but once we find the wu then we have to find Raimundo!" Kimiko fretted, running her fingers through her black hair that was dotted with purple streaks.

"One problem at a time." Omi remarked patiently, but even he couldn't hide his nerves. Every time the little monk closed his eyes he saw Raimundos face riddled with confusion and lost.

A sudden rush ran through Dojos scales, nearly tossing Omi off of the dragons back. "Found it!" Dojo exclaimed. The dragon took a deep dive downwards and swerved near a mountain top, his tail curling around and lashing against tree branches.

"There it is!" Kimiko exclaimed, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the tree line. A small jellyfish creature was hovering barely an inch above a moss coated rock. It's skin was still translucent, but a dark red hue had overcome the little creature.

Not wanting to scare the creature away, Dojo parked himself a few hundred feet away and the monks hopped off, sprinting their way through bushes to the rock.

Just as the crew exited the clearing they saw the creature, remaining perfectly still on the rock.

But a hand was gripped on top of the jelly surface. And that hand belonged to Raimundo.

"Rai!" Clay shouted out, ignoring any instinct to not scare the creature away. The boy looked up, his eyes slightly vacant. Raimundo was standing on the top of the rock, his fingers laced around the tentacles of the creature, holding tight to the wu with certainty.

A shadow stepped out from behind the darkness enshrouded by the trees. "Chase…" Omi muttered quietly, his eyes growing wide. He wanted to scream, to yell for Rai to back away, to grab the wu and run. But Raimundo seemed completely aware the elder mans presence. Omi stood there in silence, his eyes darting between his friend and his enemy.

Suddenly, the wu began to react in Raimundos hand, swirling and spinning rapidly, its tentacles even began to transform into a deep emerald color, perfectly matching the hue of Raimundos eyes.

Smoke began to spill off the slippery surface of the wu. It floated lightly above Raimundos hand before floating up into the crevice of Rai's nose. The young boy deeply inhaled the wu's dusting. This continued and slowly the wu began to shrink in size and eventually disappeared in Raimundos grip.

The wu's memories gently twisted through the wind and seeped up in Raimundos brain and the scent of knowledge filled the entire essence of his mind.

The young dragon of wind let out a large sigh and opened his eyes, which had regained their powerful tone.

"I remember." Raimundo said bluntly. His chest heaved in and out, stretching the basic grey shirt across his chest.

Kimiko let out a large smile and cried "Raimundo!" He looked at her and gave her a weak grin. Kimikos heart sunk down. She had expected him to leap away from Chase. She wanted him to dash back to her side, into the open hug of her arms. He expected him to do something, but he just stood there, staring at her with a distraught smile across his features.

"Everything. I remember everything." He said again. His gaze turned away from the monks and looked up at Chase, who had positioned himself behind Raimundo.

Chase gently put his hand on the corner of Raimundos shoulder and the young boy looked up in the elder's eyes. He quietly murmured out one word.

Father.

0-0-0-

0-0-0

0-0-0

**Authors Note: Not my best writing. I'm sorry; I just wanted to get this chapter out within a month! Review as always! Got to love them cliffhangers…**


End file.
